


No need for a hair salon

by curiumKingyo



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hair became long-ish, Sherlock likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for a hair salon

Sherlock likes John's hair. He likes it's golden brown color, the way it reflects the dying light of the sun, and how the soft strands highlights the form of John's face. And it was before he let it grew; not too long, just enough that it looked even brighter and the length allowed more movement. Yet, he liked it on his own way; silently and distantly...

So he got really surprised with himself when he realized he was patting John's hair, sliding his fingers through the soft strands while pressing the smaller man to his chest in a dark alley, as they were hiding from some tugs in an unholy hour. It was so good, and strangely natural, to slide his hand in John's hair; it took both of them a full minute before they realized Sherlock was doing that. John found it endearing and intimate in a way he was not used to, so he kept quite for a little longer before they moved out of the shadows and went back to Baker Street.

The other day, when Lestrade showed up, uninvited, at Baker Street, John said he was going downtown and leaving the detectives alone.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked, rising his eyebrows and ignoring Lestrade completely.

“Hair dresser” John answered. “Need to get it cut.”

“I didn't say you could get out now” Sherlock said, matter of factly, as if he really had a word about it. John only rose an eyebrow in disbelief, but Sherlock pouted and said “I need you here!”

“What for?”

“Sherlock, this is serious business!” Lestrade said, his expression hard.

“Obviously it is!” Sherlock jumped out of his chair and walked over to get John back inside. “That's why I need John here!”

When Lestrade left, Sherlock kept finding strange things to do that couldn't be done without John; like fixing the bullet holes in the wall and pilling up the old papers in order of dates. When John realized the day was gone and his hair was still in need of a cut. When he mentioned he was leaving to cut his hair because Harry told him there was a 24 hours salon near her house; Sherlock grabbed his arm and said it was dinner time.

At Angelo's Sherlock even ate instead of watch him eating and when Angelo came to greet them and said John was looking good with his new hair, the detective simply smiled to himself.

That night Sherlock asked John if he liked music and offered to play the violin. John accepted it more of politeness than real love for the music. Sherlock was a very good player and John found himself appreciating the particular orchestra, soon John was slowly falling asleep, his eyelids getting heavier and his breath deeper.

He woke up several hours later, immediately he noticed he was in the sitting room, yet it took some time to realize the thing his head was resting upon was Sherlock's leg and not a pillow. The detective was napping, his hand loose atop John's head. The doctor stirred, yawning and shifting from his comfortable position so he could sit properly. He slid his hand over his face and noticed his hair wasn't hanging in front of his eyes. He glided his fingers through his hair and found something sticking to it.

He took it off and brought it to his eyes, it was a heart shaped hairpin, red, puffy and glittery. He rose an eyebrow, slightly desperate; but when he looked over to Sherlock he saw the detective's curly hair pinned to the side of his forehead with a similar pin. John smiled and put the pin back into his hair and slowly sank back into the couch, his head sliding back into Sherlock's lap and his eyes closing sleepily.


End file.
